


When you’re alone, silence is all you know

by AliF



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 07
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliF/pseuds/AliF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La notte è buia e fredda, terribilmente fredda, e stranamente silenziosa. In un altro momento della sua vita si sarebbe guardato intorno preoccupato, i sensi vigili di chi ha vissuto un’esistenza con un occhio sempre aperto, la mano già a sfiorare la pistola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you’re alone, silence is all you know

_W_ hen you’re _a_ lone, _s_ ilence is _a_ ll you _k_ now.

  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Certe notti sono fatte per la tortura, o la riflessione, o per assaporare la solitudine.  
[Poppy Z. Brite]   


  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La notte è buia e _fredda_ , terribilmente fredda, e stranamente _silenziosa_. In un altro momento della sua vita si sarebbe guardato intorno preoccupato, i sensi vigili di chi ha vissuto un’esistenza con un occhio sempre aperto, la mano già a sfiorare la pistola. Ma Dean è stanco e quel silenzio non lo impaurisce, è solo seduto sul cofano dell’Impala, circondato dagli scheletri di quelle che un tempo erano auto e che adesso sono solo un ammasso di rottami arrugginiti e Dio solo sa quanto Dean assomigli sempre più a quei relitti. In mano stringe una bottiglia di birra vuota per metà -per la prima volta non ha nessuno con cui condividerla- e la pistola è dimenticata da qualche parte dento casa e Dean si stupisce, chiedendosi da quando ha iniziato a chiamare - _sentire_ \- casa sua quella di Bobby. Ma forse non dovrebbe perché il vecchio cacciatore è sempre stato _casa_ per lui. Sam è dentro, steso sul divano, tormentato da incubi che il giorno dopo fingerà di non aver avuto. Bobby invece continua la ricerca sui Leviatani, un bicchiere di liquore -il più forte della sua cantina- sul tavolo e la frustrazione di chi non sa cosa fare nel cuore. Si toglie il cappello, passandosi una mano sulla fronte, spegnendo la luce e andando a dormire. Dean lo conosce fin troppo bene, è il padre che gli ha insegnato a giocare a baseball, è un amico, è il confidente più fidato e i suoi consigli sono l’ancora di salvezza a cui vorrebbe aggrapparsi in questo momento -Dean ha sempre avuto questa cosa, questa mania, questa abitudine di _aggrapparsi_ alle persone, forse perché ha bisogno di aiuto, forse perché ha _paura_ che gliele portino via- ma non torna dentro. Rimane seduto sul cofano dell’Impala da solo a fissare il cielo notturno così blu ed è un blu che gli fa male, che scava a fondo una ferita ancora aperta e che probabilmente non guarirà mai. Ha visto quello stesso cielo, forse più profondo ancora, riflesso (imprigionato) negli occhi di Castiel ed ogni volta si perdeva dentro quell’immensità. Ha visto il suo angelo morire, dissolversi nell’acqua e Dean cerca di non pensare che è un’altra persona a cui si è aggrappato e che l’ha abbandonato ( _anche lui_ ) e l’ha lasciato un po’ più _solo_. Sente gli occhi pungere ed è per forza colpa del vento, perché non può piangere per uno stupido che l’ha tradito e sì, Dean è ancora terribilmente incazzato per quello che Castiel ha fatto -proclamarsi nuovo Dio, stringere un patto con un demone invece che cercarlo e chiedere aiuto a lui e forse è questa la cosa che lo ferisce di più- e vorrebbe parlarne con Bobby, ma il vecchio cacciatore capirebbe che c’è altro. C’è il senso di colpa, prima o poi morirà soffocato dal senso di colpa, perché, adesso che ci ripensa, lui non ha mai davvero ascoltato il suo amico, la richiesta d’aiuto nascosta dietro quel viso inespressivo. Si è sempre concentrato solo sui suoi problemi (e una vocina gli ricorda fastidiosamente che Castiel c’era _sempre_ a risolverli) ignorando i casini in Paradiso. E poi c’è questo vuoto che si porta dietro da quando ha visto Castiel morire e nessun Dio riportarlo indietro.  
  
Dean scuote la testa. La verità, quella a cui lui non vuole credere, tanto che continua a mentire a se stesso, è che Castiel gli _manca_. Gli manca talmente tanto che vorrebbe averlo di nuovo lì per riempirlo di botte, anche a costo di massacrarsi le mani, per poi abbracciarlo e stringerlo forte e fargli promettere che questa volta sarebbe rimasto. Gli manca talmente tanto da non riuscire a ingoiare il groppo che ha in gola. Come non riesce nemmeno ad impedire ad una lacrima di segnare il suo viso e ai suoi occhi di cercare quelli di Castiel nel blu del cielo notturno.  
   
Dean rimane seduto sul cofano dell’Impala, una bottiglia di birra ormai vuota in mano, stringendosi in un vecchio trench stropicciato e macchiato di sangue. E cerca di convincersi che lo fa solo per il _freddo_ .     


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
